Barco a la deriva
by Freyja af-Folkvangr
Summary: AU. Ken nunca había confiado en sus capacidades, siempre se había autodenominado un barco perdido a la deriva. Fueron esos ojos azules, como el mar calmo, los que le hicieron preguntarse muchas cosas e intentar encontrar un buen puerto donde arrimarse. {¡Para Mie Ame! del intercambio del topic parejas Yaoi/Yuri, del foro P1-8}


**Disclaimer: los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen**.

Este fic participa en el intercambio del topic **parejas yaoi/yuri** del foro **Proyecto 1-8.**

¡Es con mucho cariño para **Mie Ame**!

Y con ayuda de mi querida **HikariCaelum** , que me ayudó a darle forma a la trama – y se dio el tiempo de leerme con todas mis preguntas y llantos - ¡gracias bonita!

Querida **Mie** : sé que tú OTP es el Kenkeru así que me hundí en ellos, nunca había escrito de esta pareja – soy sincera, pero me gustan juntos - por lo que se hizo un poco cuesta arriba todo, pero de verdad, espero de corazón que te guste, porque quizás no esté tan bonito como esperes, pero está hecho con cariño para ti. ¡Un beso!

* * *

 **Barco a la deriva**

—Ken, necesito de tu ayuda.

Levantó la vista mientras terminaba de guardar las cosas en su bolso. El salón ya se encontraba vacío, era de esperar que al sonido del timbre todos corrieran fuera, el día viernes solía ejercer una presión extraña en los alumnos.

—Lo que necesite, sensei.

El hombre sonrió ante la respuesta de su alumno, sabía que siempre podía contar con aquel chico; su alumno estrella.

—Necesito que ayudes a Takeru.

—¿Takaishi?

Takeru Takaishi, como se había presentado aquella mañana, era un alumno nuevo que provenía de Francia, a pesar de ser japonés. Según había contado, su madre se lo había llevado hace un par de años al país europeo y habían vivido ahí, pero ahora, y por cosas familiares, habían decidido volver a su natal Japón.

—Necesita ayuda con algunas cosas, allá por cosas de su familia no era tan recurrente con la escuela. Te lo pido a ti porque eres mi mejor alumno, sé qué harás un buen trabajo y Takeru podrá seguir el curso de la mejor manera.

—Este… yo…

El aludido rascó su barbilla, no le molestaba la situación en la que lo estaba poniendo su profesor, pero sí lo incomodaba ya que nunca había ayudado a nadie más, siempre había estudiado para él mismo.

—Vamos a darte créditos extras.

Y con aquellas palabras no pudo dudar, estaba haciendo horas extras de clases para poder tener todos los créditos que le pedían para la universidad. Su corta vida había sido una carrera para poder completar todas las aspiraciones que su madre había puesto en él, traer amarras a la barcaza que era su existencia e intentar encontrar un fuerte puerto al cual arrimarse y no dudaba al pensar que aquello que buscaba estaba en completar esas ilusiones que tenía puestas en él.

—Está bien, lo haré.

Todo barco necesita un lugar al que llegar, donde sentirse seguro, donde poder estar en completa paz y no peligrar ante una tormenta. Y para él, siempre había sido tener un buen futuro, siempre iba a ser la sonrisa orgullosa de su madre.

.

.

—Soy Takeru Takaishi, ¡muchas gracias por ayudarme!

El chico rubio se reverenció frente a él, lo que solo contribuyó a ponerlo más nervioso de lo que estaba. Asintió con la cabeza cuando los ojos azules del chico se posaron sobre él.

—Bien, antes de fijar horarios necesito saber ¿en qué tienes falencias?

Su voz no contenía emociones y pretendía ser lo más profesional posible, lo que le hizo recapacitar luego de unos minutos, parecía un idiota. Decidió que debía cambiara aquel discurso serio que llevaba, aquel chico no le conocía y más que mal, tenían prácticamente la misma edad.

—Digo… ¿qué quieres que reforcemos?

Takeru dejó salir una pequeña risa, la que a sus oídos sonó más melodiosa de lo que quiso reconocer. Se veía como un chico alegre y despreocupado, parecía alguien que había vivido muchas cosas y por eso no se encontraba atado a lo que podría ser luego, no parecía preocuparle lo que la gente pensara de él.

Hasta ahora Daisuke era quien más había hablado con el recién llegado, lo que no le parecía extraño considerando la personalidad del castaño. Le había dicho que el rubio era más de lo que mostraba, lo que podía creerlo, ya que, según Iori también parecía ser algo melancólico a momentos.

Sin duda un personaje interesante.

—Necesito reforzar mis kanjis y matemáticas. Soy realmente malo con las ecuaciones.

El rubio se rascó la cabeza mientras sonreía de lado, parecía algo avergonzando de aquello, lo que le causó gracia.

—¿Te parece miércoles y viernes después de la escuela?

—¡Claro! Podrías venir a casa, mi madre llega tarde así que nadie nos molestará — se detuvo unos segundos y luego sonrió algo sonrojado —. Si no te molesta, claro.

Ken asintió en silencio mientras anotaba en su agenda los días donde tendría que hacer aquellas clases de reforzamiento, y comenzaba una lista rápida de los temas que debería reforzar con el chico nuevo.

.

.

Le miró entrecerrando los ojos, su acompañante estaba muy concentrado haciendo los ejercicios que previamente le había enseñado y explicado. Veía como la vena en su cuello se movía ante su concentración, como apretaba la mandíbula cuando se estancaba con un número o no podía sacar un cálculo. Cada tanto pasaba su mano despreocupadamente por su cabello, lo despeinaba y lo volvía a peinar otra vez.

Miró como una gota de sudor bajaba por su cuello y se perdía en el interior de su camiseta. Sintió su corazón comenzar a acelerarse, como la sangre se movía a toda velocidad por su cuerpo, y como algo se activaba en ese momento.

Desvió la mirada hacia otro lado y notó que el ventilador estaba apagado. Se quedó mirando unos segundos aquellas aspas que no estaban girando y se perdió en sus pensamientos, en cosas banales hasta que el cabello de aquel chico le llamó la atención, tan brillante como si fuera oro puro, tan desordenado, tan… ¿sensual?

Estaba haciendo mucho calor en aquel momento, pasó su mano por su cuello para secar aquel sudor imaginario que suponía estaba ahí. Se levantó con parsimonia y decidió prender el ventilador, un poco de brisa en la cara lo despejaría.

El rubio estiró su cuerpo y se acomodó sobre la mesa de centro, le miró desde atrás, siguió la línea de su columna que se marcaba por su camiseta. Alabó en silencio como el color verde agua de la tela contrastaba tan bien con su tono de piel.

Deseó pasar sus manos por la nuca de su compañero, saber cómo se sentía su piel contra la suya, qué temperatura tendría, qué tan suave sería. Deseó en silencio simplemente tocarle, porque sí.

—¿Ken? — el chico le llamó y lo sobresaltó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y del aturdimiento en el que había caído, se acercó con lentitud a dónde estaba —. ¿Puedes explicarme esta ecuación, por favor?

Lo miró a los ojos, un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal en el momento que sus miradas conectaron y ante eso, decidió desviar su rostro. No estaba bien, nada de aquello estaba bien y lo sabía, sus padres no le habían enseñado así, **él** no era así.

—Mira, sólo debes ponerlos así y estos se cancelan automáticamente. Recuerda que cuando hay dos factores iguales, uno arriba y otro abajo, estos se cancelan y no debes preocuparte más de ellos.

Sentía su respiración cerca y eso lo ponía nervioso. Rozó sin querer su brazo con su hombro, un mero contacto, su cuerpo automáticamente se tensó y pudo sentir como la zona parecía estar más caliente que el resto de su cuerpo.

¿Qué estaba pasándole?

.

.

—¡Ken, aquí!

Levanto la vista y se encontró a Daisuke agitando su mano desde el otro lado de la cancha de fútbol, asintió en forma de saludo y con paso despreocupado se acercó hasta donde se encontraba el chico.

Era un precioso día, no podía negarlo. El sol había salido luego de las recientes lluvias y la tierra poco a poco se secaba paulatinamente, pero aun así se podía sentir aquel característico olor a tierra húmeda en el ambiente. Los clubes deportivos habían salido aquel día y todas las canchas del complejo escolar se encontraban ocupadas, las actividades se habían tenido que reducir por una semana y habían tenido hacer turnos para usar el gimnasio techado, era un gozo para ellos poder salir otra vez y respirar aire puro.

Daisuke se encontraba sudado, demostrando que las practicas se habían renovado y por supuesto su club – el de fútbol - había hecho la suya en la cancha principal. Cuando llegó notó que no estaba solo y que, tras él, sentados en las gradas, estaban el resto de sus amigos y el chico nuevo, Takeru.

Sintió un extraño retorcijón en su estómago, pero decidió obviarlo y acercarse a los demás. Como un día cualquiera; se encontraba Miyako hablando por los codos, contando sobre su fin de semana y como se había arruinado en parte por las lluvias, Hikari la escuchaba atentamente mientras Iori parecía ignorarlas de frentón y se encontraba enfrascado mirando su teléfono móvil. Takeru se encontraba a un lado mirándoles, no intervenía en la conversación, pero se veía atento a lo que decía la chica de cabello morado, mientras Daisuke se acercaba para sentarse a un lado del rubio con total soltura.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué les parece si vamos al cine el viernes por la tarde?

El castaño lanzó la pregunta mientras empujaba con suavidad a Takeru en forma de broma, Ken los miró mientras una extraña sensación se formaba en su garganta, decidió hacer caso omiso a la situación en sí.

—Son los días en los que Ken-senpai me ayuda con las clases.

Y fue ahí, en el momento que el rubio acompañó su nombre con aquel sufijo que sintió como todo dentro de sí temblaba. Cerró los puños con fuerza y tensó la mandíbula, tomó una bocanada de aire e intentó calmar el frenético golpeteo de su corazón, que parecía haber despertado luego de un profundo sueño.

—¡Entonces vamos después de eso! ¿Qué dicen?

—¡Me agrada la idea! — Hikari apoyó desde su posición, acompañando su respuesta con su siempre agradable sonrisa.

—Depende… ¿qué quieres ver, idiota?

Miyako se cruzó de brazos y pareció retarle desde su posición, el castaño sonrió tomando aquello.

—Hay una nueva de terror, otra versión de la historia de Sadako — levantó una ceja mientras picaba a la chica de anteojos —. ¿Tienes miedo?

—¡No, vamos! — Miyako se levantó y gritó su respuesta, los nervios se asomaban en el titubeo de su voz, pero intentó poner la mirada más decidida que encontró.

Pudo ver como atrás, Hikari negaba con la cabeza mientras mantenía aquella sonrisa tan tranquilizadora en los labios, el rubio a un lado también soltaba una risa por la situación. Simplemente negó con la cabeza, esos dos nunca iban a cambiar en nada.

—¿Iori, Ken?

—Lo siento, tengo compromisos previos y no podré asistir — el más pequeño del grupo fue notoriamente cortante en su respuesta, y luego de mirarles unos segundos volvió su vista a su móvil. Daisuke bufó desde su posición y giró su rostro para mirarlo a él, quien seguía sin decir nada.

—Yo creo…

—¡No tienes excusas Ichijouji!

Suspiró, sabía que aquella era una pelea perdida. Cerró los ojos luego de ver, por el rabillo, como Daisuke pasaba deliberadamente el brazo sobre los hombros del rubio y lo acercaba hacia sí con la intención de contarle algún chisme.

Había una sensación molesta formándose en el fondo de su estómago, y no estaba seguro si quería saber de qué se trataba.

.

.

El viernes llegó más rápido de lo que cualquiera se hubiera propuesto.

Aquel día el sol se había vuelto a esconder entre blancas nubes, no había indicio de lluvia, pero sí la temperatura había bajado lo suficiente para que las noticias de la mañana recomendaran llevar una buena chaqueta.

Se encontraba recostado en su cama mirando el techo mientras intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos. Estaba molesto y no podía negarlo. Daisuke se había entrometido en sus planes y había presionado a Takeru para que fuera con él a comprar sus nuevas zapatillas deportivas, por lo que el rubio entre lamentos y reverencias había pedido que cancelarán las clases de aquella tarde.

Todo se había ido en espiral, parecía que luego de aquella noticia el cielo se había nublado, y aunque no lloviera, se había vuelto más gris. Bufó desde su posición, no estaba seguro porque la cancelación de las clases lo tenía tan molesto, y no sólo eso, sino que el hecho de que fuera el castaño quien se lo hubiera llevado. Estaba irritado y necesitaba desahogar aquellas sensaciones, pero al mismo tiempo debía encontrar una razón para todo aquello.

Desde el día que conoció a aquel chico, todo su ser había comenzado a actuar de una forma muy diferente a la normal, su cuerpo reaccionaba como no esperaba y su mente le jugaba tretas.

Sintió su móvil vibrar, sin moverse más de lo necesario estiró el brazo derecho y lo tomó, lo llevó frente a su rostro y miró de quien era la llamada entrante. Rodó los ojos cuando "Daisuke" se escribía en la pantalla. Apretó para contestar.

—¿Motomiya? — saludó sin darle más vueltas.

—¿¡Cómo qué Motomiya!? — un gritó lo saludó, una mueca en forma de sonrisa se formó automáticamente en su rostro —. ¡Ya casi es la hora de la película, ¿dónde estás?!

Suspiró internamente, había decidido hace unos minutos que no tenía intención alguna de ir a ver aquella película. Iba a decírselo cuando sintió que otra voz le hablaba por el auricular.

—¿Ken? — era Takeru, su voz clara y armoniosa era inconfundible —. Cuando vengas ¿puedes traer un poco de loción para quemaduras? Me quemé con una olla caliente y Daisuke no tiene en su hogar.

Maldijo mentalmente, una y otra vez en pocos segundos. Sabía que no era a propósito, pero su mente pareció despejarse unos segundos.

—Sólo si tienes en casa…

—Vale, voy en camino.

Y cortó sin decir nada más. Se levantó de su cama y mientras tomaba una chaqueta se regañó mentalmente, no sabía que estaba haciendo, no sabía qué fuerza lo llevaba a hacer, pero ahí iba.

.

.

—¡Ken, apúrate ya está por comenzar!

Daisuke, como siempre, se encontraba agitando sus brazos y gritando su nombre, llamando la atención de varias personas que se encontraban a su rededor. Negó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba con el paso más rápido que tenía, sin echarse a correr. Cuando estuvo frente a todos, fue empujado deliberadamente por el castaño hasta el interior de la sala, mientras Miyako gritaba que quería ver los trailers del comienzo y si no entraban en ese momento no alcanzaría. Suspiró, como por milésima vez en el día, y se preguntó por qué era que seguía siendo amigo de aquel grupo.

Cuando ya estuvieron sentados se reclamó mentalmente por sentarse automáticamente a un lado del rubio, estaba ya hartándose de como su cuerpo parecía tomar decisiones por sí sólo y no consultarlo con su cerebro. Al otro lado de Takeru se encontraba Daisuke y a su lado Miyako, tuvo suerte que a su otro lado se encontraba Hikari.

El film comenzó pocos segundos luego de entrar.

Tenía que ser sincero, no prestó atención a casi nada de la película, sus ojos rodaban sin poder detenerlos a mirar el rubio, a quien lo podía oír hablar furtivamente con el castaño a períodos. Cuando se dio cuenta su mano estaba apretada en un puño y una de sus piernas se había movido incomoda casi toda la hora. Fue cuando Hikari puso su gentil mano en ella, que notó el frenesí que llevaba, le miró asustado y ella le sonrió con total sutileza mientras volvía a su posición.

La función acabó y las luces se encendieron, sus ojos seguían teniendo una conversación silenciosa con la chica que se encontraba a su lado. Fue cuando Takeru tocó su hombro que se volteó, el rubio le tendió una sonrisa amistosa y le señaló la salida, eran los únicos que quedaban en la sala del cine.

Afuera hacia más frío del que tenía presupuestado, cerró su chaqueta y se pasó con fuerza las manos sobre los brazos para poder hacerlos entrar en calor.

—¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer a la nueva hamburguesería? ¡Dicen que es lo mejor que ha llegado a la ciudad!

Daisuke como siempre tomó el protagonismo de la situación y decidió por el grupo, ciertamente sólo Miyako decidió oponerse en un principio, pero luego cedió ante la idea de un nuevo lugar para comer.

Todos comenzaron a caminar en la dirección que el castaño iba guiando, y como siempre, iba de cabecilla del grupo junto con la chica de anteojos, iban charlando a viva voz sobre lo que podrían comer una vez llegados al lugar. Más atrás iba Hikari quien a ratos comentaba algo, obviamente, en un tono mucho más bajo que los primeros dos. Cerrando aquella fila iban Takeru y Ken, los dos completamente callados, pero el primero atento a la conversación que se llevaba a cabo unos pasos más adelante.

En algún momento del camino, recordó que tenía la crema para quemaduras que el mismo rubio le había pedido más temprano. Dejó de andar y la sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta, la miró unos segundos, parecía buscar en aquel tubo la respuesta a todas sus preguntas.

Takeru al notar que iba caminando sólo se giró para buscar a Ken, quien pasos más atrás miraba algo en su mano, decidió detenerse e ir hasta donde estaba. Cuando estuvo a pasos de él notó que lo que sostenía era un tubo blanco.

—¿Ken?

Le miró cuando escuchó como su nombre salía de sus labios. Estiró la mano y le mostró el tubo de crema, el rubio sonrió y se acercó para tomarlo, cuando sus dedos se rozaron sintió una extraña punzada en ellos y por reflejo, alejó su mano a toda velocidad.

—¡Muchas gracias! — le miró a los ojos, y sintió como su corazón volvía a latir desbocado, sin razón, sin detenerse —. Dai-senpai no tenía en casa.

Y fue ahí cuando decidió que había perdido toda la cordura que mantenía.

Escuchar el nombre de Daisuke con el sufijo que en principio era de él quebró algo en él, o quizás en el fondo, simplemente destapó algo que ya existía. Su sangre comenzó a correr a toda velocidad por su cuerpo, sintió una extraña ira subir por sus venas y como acompañaba al latir frenético de su corazón. Apretó los puños y la mandíbula con fuerza intentando aplacar cualquier grito que pudiera salir disparado desde sus cuerdas vocales.

—Igual eso me pasa por idiota, él me dijo que no tomara la olla sin guantes.

Lo veía mover la boca, pero su cerebro ya no procesaba lo que sus oídos escuchaban, su cuerpo tenía vida propia.

Sin darse cuenta lo tenía sostenido de su brazo izquierdo y lo arrastró con fuerza contra la vidriera de una tienda de ropa, su cuerpo chocó con fuerza contra esta, le miró asombrado, las pupilas de sus ojos azules se agrandaron y abrió la boca por la impresión.

—¿Ken…?

Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque sin siquiera pensarlo estampó con fuerza su boca contra la de él, su otra mano agarró con fuerza su cuello y lo empujo contra su cuerpo, se ancló a él como si fuera la única forma de sobrevivir en el turbio mar.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que saboreó con violencia la humedad de su boca, la pasividad de sus labios, la calidez de su cuerpo. Segundos eternos antes de darse cuenta lo que estaba haciendo, se alejó tan rápido como llego, como una fuerte ráfaga en alta mar.

Abrió los ojos y se asombró cuando se encontró con ese extraño brillo en el azul de su mirada. Negó con la cabeza y dio un paso atrás, soltó el agarre que tenía en su brazo.

—Dile a Daisuke que me fui a casa.

Y con esa frase se fue de aquel lugar, dejando al rubio mirándole con los ojos bien abiertos y sin quedarse a ver como llevaba suavemente una mano a sus labios.

.

.

Tenía que ser sincero con él mismo, había cosas para las que nunca estaría preparado y una de esas era, sin duda, aceptar lo que le estaba pasando.

Había desaparecido para los demás todo el fin de semana, había estado horas intentando pensar cuál era la razón factible de su comportamiento la noche del viernes, pero no existían razones lógicas, no habían respuestas para aquello.

Aquella mañana su madre le preguntó qué le sucedía, le mintió diciendo que tenía un examen en la escuela y no estaba seguro si le iría bien. Ella sonrió y le acarició la cabeza, de la misma forma que lo hacía cuando era pequeño, con ternura y cariño, le dijo que no se podía preocupar por cosas así, que siempre le había ido bien en los estudios, que por eso era su mayor orgullo.

Y en su mente la culpa tenía vida, si tan solo le contara lo que había hecho. ¿Cuánto tiempo se demoraría en decirle que ya no era su mayor orgullo? ¿dejaría de acariciarle el cabello con tanta suavidad?

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que cuando Hikari se sentó a un lado de él no la vio venir, por lo que se sobresaltó cuando ella le comenzó a hablar con su tranquila voz. Se giró a mirarla con curiosidad.

—¿Te ha pasado algo?

Su pregunta lo descolocó un momento, pestañeó con cuidado.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Estas más callado de lo usual. Daisuke te está buscando y tú estás escondido en las escaleras de servicio.

Hikari siempre había sido, de sus amigas, la más observadora, por lo que no le parecía tan extraño que fuera la única que se diera cuenta de su situación, y que lo encontrara.

—No lo sé…

—¿Tiene que ver con Takeru?

Giró su rostro asombrado y la miró unos segundos, luego volvió la vista al suelo.

—Él también te está buscando, claramente sin decirlo. No es tan escandaloso como Daisuke — dejó salir una pequeña risa cantarina —. El viernes cuando miré hacia atrás ustedes no estaban, luego llegó diciendo que te habías ido… llevaba una expresión muy extraña.

Sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos, su amiga era demasiado observadora.

—Ni yo entiendo qué pasó…

—¿Te gusta, no es así?

Abrió los ojos asombrado, la miró y abrió la boca intentando encontrar alguna palabra para responderle. Ningún sonido salió desde su interior.

La castaña sonrió y se levantó desde su posición, le tocó la cabeza con cuidado y dejó salir una pequeña risita.

—Lo sabía — se miraron unos segundos y ella le regaló una sonrisa comprensiva —. No huyas, no es propio de ti.

Y se marchó. Dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos y con una frase que lo aterraba en la cabeza.

.

.

Había logrado un record aquellos 3 días. Había logrado mantenerse lejos del grupo, aprovechando lo pesado de la carga escolar y el hecho de que tuviera que estudiar por su cuenta cada tarde. Se quedaba hasta altas horas encerrado en la biblioteca y así no tenía que verles en el camino de regreso, era suficiente mala suerte el hecho que todos vivieran por el mismo camino, no necesitaba que se burlaran de él.

Pero hoy era diferente, era miércoles por la tarde, el timbre acaba de sonar y anunciaba el final del día escolar, lo que significaba que tenía que irse a casa junto a Takeru para ayudarle con sus clases particulares.

Trago duro mientras caminaba a un lado del rubio, ambos iban en un silencio abismante y aunque le resultaba sumamente incomodo, agradecía mentalmente a Hikari por haber encontrado una perfecta excusa y llevarse consigo a Daisuke y a Miyako, no podría soportar la presión teniendo a esos dos hablando por los codos.

Doblaron la última esquina que los separaba de la casa del rubio y fue ahí cuando se permitió por primera vez mirar de reojo al chico a su lado, llevaba las manos cerradas en puños y el rostro rígido sin formar ninguna expresión. Sintió una culpa que provenía desde su interior, había actuado sin pensar en un principio, se había preocupado en pensar qué le estaba sucediendo a él y nunca pensó en cómo se lo pudo tomar.

Takeru abrió la puerta de su casa, sintió como sus manos estaban temblando y se golpeó mentalmente por aquello, se estaba comportando como un niño y no tenía razones para aquello, él no le había dicho nada de nada.

Una vez en la habitación se sentó en la misma mesa de centro que usaban siempre, abrió su bolso y comenzó a buscar entre sus cuadernos alguno que le sirviera para poder reforzar aquel día, se encontraba metido en sus pensamientos mientras buscaba en su bolso – ciertamente buscaba más de lo que podía encontrar ahí, como si buscara respuestas a muchas más cosas que la simple pregunta de qué harían aquel día – por lo que cuando levantó la vista se asombró de chocar con los ojos azules de su acompañante.

Sintió retorcijones en su estómago, sintió el nerviosismo subir y bajar por su cuerpo.

Decidió hacer caso omiso a aquella sensación, tomó su cuaderno de matemáticas y comenzó a trazar algunos problemas básicos para que el rubio los respondiera, ciertamente era algo que ya habían visto muchas veces, pero su mente se encontraba nublada y no le dejaba ver más allá.

Se sentía como un bote en alta mar que era agitado por las fuertes olas, estaba confundido y perdido. Confundido con él mismo, con su actuar, con su pensar, con su sentir. Perdido entre sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos.

—Creo que ya terminé, senpai.

Tragó con fuerza, aquella palabra cada vez que salía de sus labios hacia que su corazón comenzara a girar como loco, como un trompo.

—¿Ken-senpai?

Repitió su nombre y notó que llevaba demasiado tiempo perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando volvió a enfocar su vista lo encontró cerca de su cuerpo, su mano estaba tocando su frente mientras le miraba preocupado. Ahogó un jadeo repentino al sentir el calor emanar de su cuerpo en el lugar donde le había tocado.

—Tak…

—¿Estás bien, senpai?

Sintió como su cuerpo se comenzaba a mover otra vez sin poder detenerlo, agarro su mano con la suya propia, se quedó unos segundos ahí, sintiendo el calor que emanaba del cuerpo extraño. Takeru acarició con suavidad su mano y le sonrió, entregándole en ese acto respuesta a muchas de sus preguntas.

—Lo estoy.

Y luego de decir aquello tiró de él usando su mano, con la otra tomó su cuello con suavidad y le besó. Dejó recorrer sus labios contra los otros, deleitándose esta vez con la calidez y suavidad de estos, como si tuvieran el elixir más potente del mundo se paseó por estos, con cuidado y tranquilidad, como si fuera porcelana y se fuera a quebrar en cualquier momento.

Estuvo así unos segundos, haciendo oídos sordos a lo que la parte racional de su cerebro le gritaba, hasta que esta fue acallada cuando sintió como el rubio le correspondía aquel beso, moviendo sus labios de igual forma sobre los suyos.

Pasaron unos minutos antes que ambos se separaran, por partes iguales, de aquella unión. Le miró y una mueca en forma de sonrisa se formó en sus labios, Takeru sonrió para si también.

—No sé que estoy haciendo — fue sincero y se lo agradeció internamente.

—Ni yo… — cuando respondió le miró, a esos enormes y azules ojos donde sentía que podía flotar.

—Pero me gusta.

Y con esa respuesta sintió como por primera vez en mucho tiempo ya no era un barco a punto de hundirse en una tormenta, ya no estaba a la deriva en el ancho y peligroso mar. Por primera vez sintió que había encontrado un lugar donde poder amarrarse y estar a salvo.

Y por eso no se negó cuando esta vez fue el rubio quien se inclinó para besarlo.

Porque ya tenía respuesta a todas sus preguntas.

.

.

 _Bonus track:_

 _(Ese mismo miércoles horas antes)_

—¡Creo que a Ken le gusta cuando le dices "senpai"! — Daisuke le guiñó un ojo al rubio y este se ruborizó.

—¿De dónde sacas esas cosas? — giró los ojos restándole importancia.

—¿¡De dónde!? — el castaño se hizo el ofendido —. ¡Pues tú no eres tan observador como yo! — anunció mientras levantaba un dedo como si fuera a dar una catedra.

—¿Observador, tú? — Miyako dejó salir una pequeña risa burlona la que contagió al rubio.

—¡Si claro! ¿no lo vieron? — se llevó la mano a la cabeza como si fuera obvio —, cuando Takeru le dijo "Ken-senpai" puso una cara súper rara, y luego se sonrojó un poco. ¡Yo lo vi!

—¿Podría ser eso cierto? — la chica abrió la boca asombrada ante la inspección que había hecho el desordenado castaño.

—¡Claro que lo es! ¡Tú lo viste Iori!

—No, no lo vi — bufó el chico —, pero sí, se puso extraño.

—¡AJA! — saltó el castaño — ¿¡Vieron que tenía razón!?

—Me asombra y asusta el hecho que Daisuke tenga razón — comentó en voz alta Miyako mientras hablaba para sí.

—Ustedes están locos — Takeru comenzó a reírse mientras veía al castaño saltar y celebrar como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento.

—¿Locos?, mira, en la clase que tienen hoy dile senpai y vas a notarlo. Apuesto que le gustará y dejará de andar de gruñón.

Takeru se frotó la barbilla interesado, ciertamente lo intentaría, no tenía nada que perder.


End file.
